


Be My Valentine

by PrentissPoppet



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Cunnilingus, Edging, F/F, Love Confessions, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrentissPoppet/pseuds/PrentissPoppet
Summary: After JJ and Will’s break up, JJ is feeling alone on Valentines day until someone confesses their love.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Be My Valentine

**Alternative for Season 15.**

* * *

JJ woke up at 6:15am on the 14th of February 2020 feeling very much single. After her breakup with Will last year, she hadn't been able to find a partner.

The men she tried to date seemed to immature and unattractive? But then hadn't they always... In hindsight, JJ had only married Will because he wanted to stay with her after she became pregnant.

She'd never really been attracted to him or been in love with him the more she thought about it. She just did what she thought was best at the time because all girls were supposed to settle down and marry a man. Weren't they?

At least she thought so until Emily Prentiss came along. The brunette agent was always sleeping with some girl or another and over time, JJ's views on dating men only changed.

So after her divorce, she said "fuck it" and decided to try dating women too. But the women she tried to date didn't want someone with a child, so JJ was still single and lonely.

Admittedly she had her son's but it wasn't the same as waking up with someone and being shown how much you're appreciated.

* * *

When the brilliant Penelope Garcia messaged the BAU Groupchat at 8am that morning, JJ's heart plummeted in her chest. She had to stop curling her hair in case she burned herself out of anger.

She picked up her phone to read the message. It read "Happy Valentines Day my loves!💕" and it made JJ roll her eyes. An unexpected sadness washed over her while she tried to think of a response that wasn't sarcastic or bitchy.

She continued curling her hair while she thought about it. She turned the curling wand off and left it on the heatproof mat, then picked up her phone. There were messages from some of the team.

* * *

from David Rossi: Happy Valentines Day from me and Krystal.

from Spencer Reid: Valentines day originated from the execution of two men named Valentine and the day is honoured by the Catholic Church.

from Jennifer Jareau: "happy valentines day all :)"

* * *

The message wasn't depressing or too happy and hopefully JJ had deflected attention from herself. She checked herself in the mirror, sorted the boys out and made her way to work for 9am.

She walked into the bullpen and avoided eye contact until she was at her desk. Her bag thumped against the floor and she jammed her finger against the computer's button a little to aggressively for a Friday morning.

At least she could blame her frustrations on it being the end of the working week.

A few minutes after her computer loaded, Emily came out of her office and asked JJ to go and find a file from the storage room which was a little weird because Emily usually did it herself.

But JJ didn't complain because I gave her a few minutes to breathe and not snap at one of her friends.

She retrieved the file Emily and asked for and take it straight to Emily's office. In return Emily gave her a massive smile and a soft "thank you". It made JJ's day a little easier.

As she left Emily's office, JJ noticed something on her desk. When she sat down she saw there was a gift bag and a card with her name on it.

Curiously, she glanced around the room but nobody payed any attention to her. JJ chose to open the card first hoping it would give her some clues.

The front of the card had hearts on it and when she opened it she was met with a handwritten message with unrecognisable writing:

**_"Dear Jennifer,_ **

**_I know today is hard, but I hope I can make you smile with this card. I hope you know someone loves you. Can you find out who? I've left a few clues._ **

**_I love you._ **

**_???"_ **

In all honesty, JJ had never been more confused. Someone here at work loves her? She hid the card in her desk to ensure nobody else found it.

She lifted the bag off the desk and rested it on her lap while she looked through it. The first thing she pulled out was a fake rose in plastic wrap. Interesting.

Next came a teddy bear holding a heart, a box of her favourite chocolates, her favourite bottle of wine, some Cheetos which made her laugh and lastly another envelope.

JJ opened it to find instructions on what to do from 5pm onwards. She was a little intrigued now. Whoever this was had clearly put in a lot of effort and JJ was willing to try too.

* * *

Throughout the day JJ observed all of her coworkers. Nobody gave her a sign that it could be them.

5pm rolled around and Spencer, Tara, Luke, Rossi, Matt and Penelope started leaving. It couldn't have been any of them anyway. Luke and Garcia were too infatuated with each other, Rossi was engaged and Tara was happy single, like she had been for a long time. Spencer was too nervous to pull off something like this.

The only two people left in the bullpen were JJ and Emily who was in her office. JJ picked up the card and walked up to Emily's office and timidly knocked on the door.

Emily's mouth turned up at the corners in a welcoming smile and she gestured for JJ to come in.

JJ dropped the card onto the table and sat in one if the chairs in Emily's office. Her leg started bouncing up and down. A nervous habit.

They sat in silence as Emily read over the card. She arched an eyebrow at JJ in a silent question.

"It was left on my desk this morning with a bag of gifts and I don't know who it's from. The person said they'd be in office after 5pm and everyone left but you".

Emily let JJ process what she had just said to her Unit Chief.

"Ob my god. Em, it's you? You're the only one still here. Is it you?" She stood up abruptly and moved to lean against Emily's desk. A silent nod was all she needed to break out into a massive smile.

She moved around the desk to be closer to Emily who pulled her in by the belt loops on her suit. JJ stumbled and to stop herself from falling over, she straddled Emily's thighs.

Emily's hand went to JJ's hair and guided the other woman's mouth to her. She looked at JJ before making a move just in case this wasn't what JJ wanted. When she nodded, Emily crashed her lips against JJ's.

When they broke apart, JJ tucked her face into the crook of Emily's beck to hide the embarrassingly big smile on her face. She felt like she was finally where she belonged.

With a quick kiss to Emily's forehead, JJ stood up and held out her hand.

"Shall we go?" Emily stood and grabbed JJ's hand, then her purse.

"Absolutely. My apartment?" Emily had never seen JJ this happy. They walked to JJ's desk so she could grab her purse and the gift bag.

"Sounds good. I can't believe you got a sitter. I don't deserve this". 

"You absolutely do deserve this. I've loved you for so long. I don't want to hide it anymore. Your mom is looking after the boys and she has them alm night".

"I know Em. I love you too. I was always too scared to tell you. Remind me to thank my mom tomorrow".

They walked to the elevator hand in hand

* * *

Both girls got into Emily's car. Half way through the drive back to Emily's apartment, a hand appeared on JJ's thigh.

Emily's thumb stroked over the material of JJ's pants inching to the sensitive skin on the inside of her thigh. JJ squirmed and Emily's hand moved right where JJ wanted but she didn't put any pressure there.

"Em. Please". Emily's hand moved back down JJ's thigh and the whine she let out amused Emily.

"You need to tell me exactly what you want JJ".

"Fuck it. I need you to fuck me Em. Please. I've waited years for this. It's like we've been dating forever. Please just touch me. Fuck me. Anything".

"Good girl. You're going to have to wait until we get back to my apartment. If you're that impatient though I put a bullet vibrator in the glovebox this morning. Do you want that?" Emily's hand moved away and JJ nodded frantically.

"I can't hear you JJ. Speak to me. Tell me".

"Yes. Please Emily".

"Go on then. Do it". JJ grabbed the vibrator but couldn't find a button to turn it on.

"What is this Emily? Why isn't there a button?"

"Put in your panties sweet girl. I'll do the rest". JJ did as she was told. A few second later she gasped from the vibrations on her clit. Emily had a remote.

"How does that feel?"

"So good". Emily pulled into her parking space outside her apartment complex.

"Let's go. I'm going to turn it off while we walk".

* * *

The moment they stepped into Emily's apartment, JJ was pressed up against Emily's door with her hands above her head. The vibrator was turned all the way up making JJ pant and gasp.

"Please Em. You said you'd fuck me. Please?" JJ tried escape the strong hand pinning her to the door.

"And I will. You just tell me when you're going to cum". Emily's other hand cupped JJ's cheek and she slipped her thumb between JJ's lips.

"I'm going to cum". The hand that was on JJ's face quickly moved to Emily's pocket and the vibrator stopped leaving JJ right on the edge of her orgasm.

She began to protest but Emily cut her off by kissing her.

"Strip and lie on my bed". JJ hurried to do what Emily had told her.

* * *

Minutes later Emily came into the room with a bottle of water and a bar of chocolate. She noticed JJ's fingers circling her clit.

The bottle of water and bar of chocolate were quickly placed on the bedside table and JJ's was pulled away from her body. Emily pulled JJ's fingers between her lips to taste JJ. She moaned and the sound made JJ's hips thrust up in response.

"Em. Please. I need to cum. I was so close and then you took it away. Again".

"I know. You're going to cum this time. On my tongue. How does that sound?"

The moan JJ let out was enough for Emily. She lay on the bed with her head between JJ's thighs and while keeping eye contact, ran her tongue up JJ's pussy and swirled once around her clit.

JJ's eyes slammed shut and her hand fell to the back Emily's head to pull her closer.

"You like having your pussy eaten JJ? Does it feel good?"

"So good Em. Please".

Emily began to eat JJ out like it was the last thing she would ever do. She had been dreaming of this for years and it was finally happening.

JJ's hand tightened in Emily's hair and Emily could tell she was close. One of her hands moved to grab JJ's own hand the other moved the slide two fingers into JJ.

Emily could feel JJ clenching around her so focused on sucking JJ's clit.

"Em. I'm going to cum". Emily's responded with a hum which sent JJ flying over the edge. Her thighs clamped around Emily's head and her hips thrust upwards.

She pushed Emily's face away when she became too sensitive and when she nodded at Emily, the fingers inside her slipped out. Emily pulled them into her mouth and JJ needed Emily close to her.

She reached for Emily's hand, the puckered her lips to sign she wanted a kiss. Emily happily complied. They made out for a few minutes which gave JJ enough time to come up with a plan. She pulled away and kissed Emily's neck instead.

Making her way up to Emily's ear she asked "do you want to cum Emily?"

"I'd like to but I understand if you're tired".

"Come sit on my face. Let me eat your pussy Emily". Emily's pussy throbbed in response. JJ knew she made the right decision when Emily moaned and threw her leg over JJ's body.

"Are you sure JJ? I don't want to hurt you".

"Come sit Em. Let me pleasure you".

Emily sat on JJ's face and looked down at the sight before her. The love of her life was eating her out and she was pretty fucking amazing at it. JJ's came up to Emily's thighs and pulled her harder against her mouth.

JJ sucked Emily's clit between her lips and Emily came with her hands balanced on the wall. When she became too sensitive she spoke up.

"JJ. I need you to stop". As soon as she said stop, JJ lifted her off.

She helped Emily off the bed and the took turns going to the bathroom with Emily insisting on going first to get JJ some clothes to sleep in.

* * *

JJ curled up in Emily's arms on the bed and gathered the courage to speak.

"Thank you for telling me you loved you. Today has been quite good after all". She reached a hand to grab Emily's.

"I would have told you soon anyway but it seemed like the perfect occasion. Thank you for being my Valentine". Emily's thumb stroked over JJ's knuckles.

"What does this mean Em? Is this a one time thing?" JJ closed her eyes incase the response was bad.

"Honestly, I'd like it to be more. I'd like to call you my girlfriend and be able to bring you coffee everyday at work". JJ's eyes flicked up to Emily's face and found a soft smile aimed at her.

"I'm your girlfriend, huh?" She winked.

"If you want. You don't have to. I might be moving too fast". Emily's hand brushed a stray piece of hair from JJ's face.

"No baby. It's perfect. You're my girlfriend and I love you". A gentle kiss was placed on JJ's forehead.

"I love you too JJ".

They fell asleep content for what would be the first night they spent together for the rest of their lives.


End file.
